


The Preventer and the Kindergartener

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: E.S.I.C.E, GW Mini Bang 2019, Hints of Duo/Wufei/Trowa, Undercover, chemical bomb threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Wufei goes undercover as a kindergarten teacher after a threat is made at the school. Can the Preventers uncover the threat before it's too late? And what's this? Duo has a son!?
Relationships: Quatre Raberba Winner/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Unorthodox Undercover Work Mini Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Gundam Wing Unorthodox Undercover Work Mini Bang 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art finally posted! Thank you to the amazing Bakehebi for stepping in and creating this amazing work of art! <3

Wufei rubbed his palms on his pants as he glanced around at the gathered children. When he had agreed to the mission, he had thought he would be teaching at a higher level… not teaching children that were barely toilet trained. He would have to make do, the success of the mission counted on him. 

Wufei looked around the classroom again and saw his students looking back at him. One in particular had him pausing. 

The golden-brown eyes and dark blond hair he recognized instantly as Liam Maxwell, the boy Duo had adopted a year and a half ago after they had found the boy on a mission. The two had been inseparable ever since. Liam trusted Duo more than anyone else and it showed in how he thrived under Duo’s care. 

“Good morning class. I am Mr. Chang, though you may call me Wufei.” Wufei informed the class, “This morning I want us all to take the time to get to know each other. Come gather around the circle and take a seat.”

God this was annoying. 

Wufei sat down with his students, "Alright. Let's all get to know each other. We're going to say our names, our favorite food, and something you like to do. I'll start. I'm Chang Wufei. My favorite food is Szechuan Beef. I like to read. Now we'll go around the circle one by one until we've all been introduced." 

One by one his students introduced themselves. A few stuck out and he knew he'd need to keep a closer eye on them. Then it was Liam's turn.

"I'm Liam Maxwell! My favorite food is daddy's special recipe! I like spending time with my family!"

Wufei hid his smile. Liam's favorite recipe was one he had taught to Duo, Asian-Marinated Baked Chicken. And he wasn't surprised that Liam liked spending time with Duo as the former teen terrorist absolutely doted on the boy.

"Very good. Now let us go back to our seats. I want to see how high you can count."

By the end of the school day Wufei was exhausted. Who would have known that teaching a group of five and six year olds would be this exhausting?

One by one parents came to collect their children. Some stopped to talk to Wufei, others quickly ushered their children out. 

When Duo walked in several of the parents paused as they took in the tight jeans, the even tighter shirt, and the leather jacket that graced Duo's body. He was, in Wufei’s opinion, a sex god. Not that he would ever admit it. 

Wufei sighed. Trust Duo to make a scene. 

"Daddy Duo!" Liam squealed as he saw Duo. 

The five year old ran and jumped into Duo's arms.

"Hey bud. You have a good day?" Duo chuckled as he caught Liam.

"Yeah! I made lots of friends!" Liam told Duo.

"Awesome kiddo!" Duo praised, "I'm gonna talk to your teacher real quick. Go get your things."

Duo put Liam down and walked over to Wufei, "Duo Maxwell. How are you sir?"

"Chang, Wufei. I'm well. You?" Wufei asked.

"Great! Pleased to meet you Mr. Chang." Duo grinned, "I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my boy today. I know he can be a bit of a handful at times."

"Only a bit?" Wufei teased.

Duo laughed, "He's a good kid." Duo glanced around and lowered his voice, "No leads so far."

Wufei nodded, "If you need anything else Mr. Maxwell please let me know."

"I will. Thank you for your time." Duo winked at him and picked up Liam as he hopped over, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Liam cheered, "Bye Mr. Wufei!"

"Bye Liam." Wufei smiled.

Liam waved as Duo carried him out and then turned to Duo, "Did you learn anything about your case?"

"Nope and even if I did, I'm not supposed to tell you, remember?" Duo teased as he gently poked Liam's stomach. 

Liam giggled and pushed the offending finger away, "Where's daddy Trowa?"

"He got pulled into a different mission." Duo informed him as they left the building, "He'll be back soon enough."

Liam pouted, "But he was supposed to show me how to walk on my hands!"

Duo laughed as they approached his truck, "There's plenty of time for that. Alright in you go."

Duo opened the door and placed Liam in his booster seat.

"Daddy Duo, can we have burgers?" Liam asked as Duo strapped him in.

"Burgers?" Duo asked, "You want burgers?"

Liam nodded eagerly, "Please?"

Duo laughed, "Alright. We can have burgers."

"Yay!" Liam cheered.

Duo laughed again and closed the door before he went to the drivers side and climbed into his truck.

"Burgers!" Liam cheered as they left the school parking lot. 

"Store burgers or homemade burgers?" Duo asked.

"Homemade! Cook with daddy Duo!" Liam told him.

Duo chuckled, "Homemade it is."

Liam cheered and started to sing along with the song on the radio. Duo joined in and soon they were singing away to every song that played.

When they arrived home, Duo helped Liam out of the truck and led the way into the house. 

“Shoes and coat off.” Duo told him as they entered the house, “Then you can go wash your hands so we can make those burgers you wanted.”

“Okay!” Liam agreed bouncing as he took off his shoes and coat.

Duo chuckled as Liam took off further into the house. Duo straightened the shoes and hung up the coat before he followed his son into the kitchen.

“Daddy! You’re so slow!” Liam exclaimed.

“Slow?” Duo grinned, “I’ll show you slow!” With that Duo walked even slower.

“Daddy!” Liam cried, “Stop it! Burgers!”

Duo laughed and lunged forward, sweeping Liam up into his arms to tickle the five year old. 

“Daddy!” Liam squealed as he wiggled in Duo’s arms.

“Had enough?” Duo teased.

“Uncle!” Liam cried.

Duo stopped tickling him and kissed his head before sitting him on a stool, “Stay there while I gather what we need.”

“Okay!” Liam grinned at him as he swung his feet. 

Duo placed the ingredients on the counter in front of Liam and then placed an apron over his clothes, “Ready chef?”

“Ready daddy!” Liam told him.

Duo helped him make the patties while explaining why they were making them how they were. When they were done with the patties Duo quickly washed and cut up a few potatoes to make fries with.

“Go wash your hands love.” Duo told him as he picked up and placed Liam on the floor, “I’ll get these cooking.”

“Okay!” Liam cheered as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

Duo smiled as he took the food to the stove and began cooking it. 

“Daddy?” Liam asked from the sink.

“Yes?” Duo answered.

“Did daddy Trowa go on a dangerous mission?” Liam asked quietly.

Duo paused and looked up at his son, “I’m not going to lie. All the missions we go on are dangerous. Anything can happen, whether you prepare for it or not.”

“Why?”

Duo frowned, “It’s part of our job little one. We go out and get rid of bad guys or find dangerous items so the bad guys can’t get them all so we can protect everyone else.”

“But who protects you and daddy Trowa?” Liam asked sadly.

Duo gave a small smile, “We protect each other and those on our teams help protect us too, just like we protect them.”

“But you and daddy Trowa go on missions by yourselves!” Liam exclaimed, “You don’t have a team with you!”

Duo turned off the stove and walked over to kneel in front of Liam, “Oh sweet one. Trowa and I are trained to do missions by ourselves but we always have a way of communicating with those on our teams in case we need help.”

“You do?” Liam sniffled.

“Yes, we do.” Duo smiled at him.

Liam threw himself into Duo’s arms and sniffled against his neck, “I don’t like it when you or daddy Trowa go on missions.”

“Oh I know love. I know.” Duo told him as he picked Liam up and held him close, “Daddy is working on it so he doesn’t have to go out on missions anymore.”

“You are?” Liam asked tearfully.

“I am.” Duo informed him, “But first, we have to find the bad people that are threatening the school.”

“Okay.” Liam said.

“Okay? Let's get you all cleaned up so we can finish dinner, yeah?” Duo said as he rubbed Liam’s back.

Liam nodded and let Duo dry his face off before they resumed cooking the homemade burgers and fries.

When the food was done Duo plated the food and carried it over to the counter so they could eat.

“Daddy?” Liam asked.

“Yes?” Duo replied.

“Do you think daddy Trowa is eating right now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Duo responded, “Come on. Eat up. We still have to clean the kitchen and then you get to take a bath before we watch a movie.”

“Can I have a bubble bath?” Liam asked.

“Of course!” Duo grinned.

Liam cheered and took a big bite out of his burger.

“Easy! Don’t take a bite you can’t handle!” Duo laughed.

Liam grinned at him from around a mouthful of food. Things had certainly livened up since he had joined the family and Duo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Later that night after Liam had been tucked in Duo let out a tired sigh as he flopped down on his bed only to groan when his laptop beeped.

He rolled over to grab it and sat up as he opened it. After typing the code to unlock it, Duo gave a tired smile as he saw Wufei and Quatre appear on the screen. Heero and Trowa's portion of the screen remained black.

"Hey." Duo greeted with a yawn.

"Evening Duo." Quatre greeted in return, "How are you and Liam?"

"I'm good and Liam is sound asleep." Duo grinned, "What's up?"

"Just checking in." Quatre told him, "Any leads on the case?"

Duo scowled, "No. And it's driving me crazy. Who the fuck threatens to let loose a virus on a school full of kids?"

"People without remorse." Wufei answered, "I haven't heard anything either."

Quatre frowned, "Someone, somewhere must know something."

"Yeah. The one who threatened the school." Duo muttered.

"What about Heero and Trowa? Do they have any leads?" Quatre asked.

"They're on comm silence." Duo informed them, "Probably won't hear from them until they're back." He sighed, "Liam's asking questions about our safety while on missions."

"What did you tell him?" Wufei asked.

"The truth." Duo responded, "That every mission is dangerous no matter how easy it may seem."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Quatre asked, "He's still so young."

"I'm not going to lie to him." Duo answered, "I won't do that to him."

Wufei nodded, "It is best not to lie to him."

"Alright. Keep us updated." Quatre told them, "Night."

"Night." Duo and Wufei responded before the call ended.

Duo closed the laptop and put it away before laying back down. He rolled over onto his side and pulled Trowa's pillow close, inhaling his lovers scent. He fell asleep quickly and would be woken in the morning by Liam jumping up onto his bed.

"Breakfast time! Daddy! Breakfast time!"

Duo groaned and buried his face back in the pillow, "Five more minutes."

"But daddy! It's already seven thirty!" Liam told him.

Duo sat up, cursing as he rushed from the bed, "Go get dressed!"

Liam giggled as he ran out of the room. When Duo entered the kitchen several minutes later Liam was already sitting at the counter, dressed and waiting for Duo.

"Just a quick breakfast this morning love." Duo told Liam as he popped two pop tarts into the toaster, "We're gonna cut it close as it is."

"Daddy, you said bad words this morning." Liam told him.

"That's right, I did didn't I?" Duo sighed, "Remind me tonight and I'll put money in the swear jar."

"Okay!" Liam nodded.

"Are your shoes on?" Duo asked as he took the freshly hot pop tarts and wrapped them in a paper towel. 

"Yep!" Liam cheerfully told him.

"Good. Go get you bag and put on your coat." Duo replied. 

Liam hopped down off the stool and ran to the foyer where the coats were kept along with his backpack. 

A minute later they were in Duo's truck driving down the road. Liam munched on the pop tarts as Duo went as fast as he dared while Liam was in the truck. 

They arrived right as the bell rang and Duo quickly ran Liam inside. 

"Sorry we're late!" Duo rushed out as he placed Liam on the floor, "My alarm didn't go off."

"It's fine. Just don't make a habit of it." Wufei warned.

Duo nodded and knelt down in front of Liam, his Preventers jacket hung loose around him, "Have a good day at school love."

"I will!" Liam grinned at him before taking off to hang up his bag and coat.

Duo smiled softly and stood before leaving. Liam was in safe hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Duo stretched at his desk. He had been slumped over for the past few hours as he went over the little information they did have on the case.

"You know you shouldn't slump like that." Spoke a female voice from the doorway.

Duo looked up and grinned, "Hilde! Hey what are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so happy to see me!" Hilde teased as she walked into the office.

"Sorry!" Duo laughed as he stood and hugged her as she stopped by his desk, "How are you? Aren't you supposed to be on L2?"

"I'm fine. I had to report some information to Une personally." Hilde informed him.

"What happened?" Duo asked.

"E.S.I.C.E." Hilde told him, "They're planning on forcing all colony born citizens to return to the colonies."

"What?" Duo exclaimed shocked.

"I know. I had to report the information to Une so she's forewarned. Relena is fighting it but there are many for it." Hilde sighed as she sat on Duo's desk.

"Well fuck…" Duo grumbled, "This ain't good. If this happens more than half of the Preventers will be forced to the colonies."

"I know." Hilde told him, "It was hard enough getting through airport security even with my credentials."

Duo frowned, "This is bad. How do they plan on proving if people are colony born?"

"Birth certificate I suppose." Hilde shrugged, "I don't know most of the details. I do know they plan on going after anyone they suspect might be colony born."

"Great. This is just what we need right now." Duo sighed as he slumped back into his chair.

"Bad case?" Hilde asked.

Duo nodded, "Yeah. Some nutcase is threatening to unleash a virus on an elementary school."

Hilde's eyes widened, "There have been rumors of something like that on L2! Someone broke into a lab where samples of the L2 virus was stored. They got away with some."

"WHAT!?" Duo exclaimed, "Fuck! When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Hilde told him.

"Around the time the school started getting threats." Duo muttered as he sat down and began typing up the new information, "Anything else you can tell me?"

Hilde tilted her head, "They think it was a former employee of the lab. Silas… something…"

"Silas Spokane?" Duo asked.

"That's it!" Hilde agreed as she snapped her fingers.

"He's been on our most wanted list for a while now." Duo informed her, "I'll update the case file and those undercover at the school."

"When you're done what that, how bout you take a girl out to lunch?" Hilde asked.

"Uhh sure." Duo agreed absentmindedly as he worked on adding the new information.

Hilde looked on in amusement before leaving the office to go get takeout.

Later that day Hilde went with Duo to pick Liam up. Duo went into the classroom first and grinned as Liam ran up to him.

"Daddy!" Liam exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Duo's knees.

"Hey there kiddo." Duo chuckled, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really!? What is it?" Liam asked az he bounced in place.

"Not a what but a who." Duo grinned as he stepped aside so Hilde could enter the room.

"Aunt Hilde!" Liam cried as he launched himself at her.

"Hey munchkin!" Hilde laughed as she picked him up, "How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"I'm awesome!" Liam told her, "Daddy and I made burgers and fries last night! They were sooooo good! Then daddy gave me a bath and we watched a movie! And then daddy read me a story because I was still awake!"

Hilde laughed, "I see. Well it sounds like you and your daddy had an eventful evening."

Liam nodded.

Duo took the opportunity of Liam being distracted to slip the updated information into Wufei's coat pocket.

Wufei gave him a small nod to let him know he had seen Duo slip in the information.

Duo went back to Hilde and Liam, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Hilde grinned at him, "Ready and raring to go!"

Liam giggled, "You're funny Aunt Hilde!"

Hilde winked at him, "Go get your things bud."

Once he was back on the floor, Liam ran over to grab his coat and bag then hopped back over, "Ready!"

"Alright let's hit the road!" Duo told them.

"That's a funny phrase daddy." Liam said as he looked up at Duo.

Duo laughed, "It is, isn't it?" 

Liam nodded as they walked out of the building, "When is daddy Trowa coming home?"

"I don't know love. Hopefully soon." Duo told him.

Liam nodded sadly and Duo frowned.

"He'll be back as soon as he can little one." Duo told him as he ruffled Liam's hair, "Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"But you always say no ice cream before dinner." Liam said confused as he looked up at Duo.

"I'll make an exception this time." Duo said winking at him. 

Liam grinned happy, "Okay!"

Hilde laughed, "Oh I've missed you two!"

Liam grinned up at her, "We miss you too!"

“Up we go!” Duo interrupted as he opened the truck door and picked Liam up.

“I’ll buckle him in.” Hilde told Duo.

“Alright.” Duo agreed. He walked over to the drivers side and waved at a few of the moms with kids from Liam’s class. He watched as they leaned in and whispered while looking at him.

If he couldn’t read lips then he would have been unaware of what they were saying.

_ “I wonder if that is his wife. Poor kid having two parents that are Preventers.” _

_ “He looks nothing like them!” _

_ “That doesn’t mean anything. He could have been adopted.” _

Duo rolled his eyes as he climbed in, “What flavor ice cream are we getting?”

“Salted caramel!” Liam shouted.

Duo chuckled, “Salted caramel huh? I thought you’d go for mint chocolate chip again.”

“No! Salted caramel!” Liam said, “It’s the bestest!”

“Is it now?” Hilde teased, “I always thought double chocolate fudge ice cream was the bestest.”

Liam made a face at her and Hilde laughed, “Fudge is good but chocolate is icky!”

Duo smirked, “Love most fudges are made with chocolate.”

The look of horror Liam gave him was enough to make Duo burst out laughing. 

“Daddy!” Liam exclaimed which made Duo laugh harder.

When they arrived at the ice cream place Liam happily skipped ahead of them to look at all the different types of ice cream.

“He’s grown so much.” Hilde told Duo, “Last time I saw him he was so skinny.”

“It’s been awhile since you came to visit.” Duo informed her, “And he’s shooting up like a weed. You just missed his latest growth spurt.”

Hilde chuckled, “If you don’t watch out he’ll be taller than you soon!”

“Are you calling me short?” Duo teasingly demanded. 

“Of course not!” Hilde feigned innocence. 

Duo snorted, “Uh Huh. Sure.”

Hilde grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, “Brat.”

“I am not a brat!” Hilde exclaimed, “Take it back!”

Duo smirked, “Nope!”

Liam looked back at them curiously, “Daddy! Hurry up!”

“We’re coming love!” Duo called with a smile, “We better go before he comes back and pulls us to the counter.”

Hilde laughed and followed Duo as they made their way up to order.

“Alright.” Duo said as he picked up Liam, “What flavor do you want?”

“Salted caramel! I told you that already daddy!” Liam told him seriously. 

Duo laughed, “Alright, alright. Two salted caramels please. One in a bowl for the little one and one in a waffle cone. Hilde?”

“I’ll have the double chocolate fudge in a waffle cone please.” Hilde informed the worker.

“Coming right up!” 

Two minutes later they were sitting down to eat their ice cream. 

“Daddy, can we take some home with us in case daddy Trowa comes home?” Liam asked between bites.

“Of course sweetheart.” Duo told him, “After we finish ours you can go pick out a flavor to take home.”

Liam beamed at him and turned back to his ice cream, though only half ended up in his mouth. The rest seemed to end up on his face and hands. When they were done, Duo quickly cleaned off Liam’s face and hands with the wet wipe packets he now carried everywhere, before he sent Liam to the counter to buy ice cream for Trowa.

“You’ve matured.” Hilde stated as she looked at him.

Duo made a confused noise as he looked at her.

“Ever since you adopted Liam, you’ve grown, matured.” Hilde informed him with a shrug.

“Maybe a little, but I was always mature.” Duo told her, “The jokerster mask I wore was just that, a mask. It hid everything that I didn’t want others to see.”

Hilde hummed and then looked away as Liam bounced back over.

“What’d you get?” Duo asked him.

“A Firecracker!” Liam exclaimed, “Daddy Trowa likes trying new ice cream and this is their newest one!”

Duo eyed the carton skeptically, “What’s it made of?”

“Pop-rocks!” Liam grinned.

“Oh my.” Duo said, “That will certainly be interesting.”

Liam nodded excitedly, “Can we go now? Daddy Trowa might be home!”

“Yep. Let’s go.” Duo picked him up and carried him out to the truck.

Hilde buckled him in and once Duo was in and buckled, they took off towards home.

When they pulled up Duo saw fresh tire tracks that matched Trowa’s jeep and grinned.

“Looks like you got your wish little one.” Duo told Liam.

“Huh?” Liam asked him.

“Trowa’s home.” Duo informed him as he parked outside the garage and pointed to the front door as it opened.

“Daddy Trowa!” Liam yelled in excitement. 

Duo smiled as he helped Liam out and let the boy run to Trowa as he made his way over at a slower pace. Trowa picked Liam up and kissed his head as he listened with half an ear while Liam talked.

“Hey.” Trowa said softly as Duo got closer.

“Hey.” Duo returned. 

“Are you gonna kiss now?” Liam asked as he looked between them.

“Yes.” Trowa told him.

“Down please!” Liam said as he wiggled in Trowa’s arms.

“Down? But I like holding you!” Trowa teased.

“But kisses are gross!” Liam told him.

“Oh are they?” Trowa grinned before placing several kisses on the boys face.

“Daddy Trowa! Stop!” Liam squealed.

Duo laughed as he watched, happy that his son and lover got along so well. 

“Alright stop torturing my nephew!” Hilde said as she walked up with Liam’s coat, bag, and the tub of ice cream.

“Aunt Hilde save me!” Liam cried.

Hilde snorted and held up the items in her hands, “Sorry bud, my hands are full.”

“Noooo!” Liam cried dramatically, “Daddy put me down!”

Trowa laughed and pressed another kiss to Liam’s head and then sat him down, “Fine, ruin my fun!”

Liam stuck his tongue out and then ran inside to take off his shoes.

“I’ll watch him so you two can get reacquainted.” Hilde told them.

“Thanks, Hilde.” Trowa smiled.

“No problem.” Hilde said as she followed Liam inside.

Trowa reached out and pulled Duo close, placing a small kiss on his lips, “Still mad?”

“At you for going on that mission? Yes. And no.” Duo admitted as he wrapped his arms around Trowa’s neck to kiss him again.

“Sorry.” Trowa whispered as he pecked Duo’s lips, “It was the quickest way to extract Heero.”

“I know.” Duo told him, “Come on. Let’s go inside so I can check you for injuries.”

“Okay.” Trowa nodded.

Duo took Trowa's hand and led him inside to their bedroom. He maneuvered Trowa into the bathroom and helped peel his clothes off so he could check for injuries. 

A scowl formed on Duo's face when he saw the heavy bruising forming on Trowa's chest, "Fucking hell Tro. What hit you?"

"The shell of a decommissioned missile." Trowa admitted.

"Fucking hell love." Duo cursed, "The fuck were you two doing near decommissioned missiles?"

Trowa shrugged, "It's where Heero had tracked the group to. I just went in to get him out."

Duo glared up at him, "Idiot! You could have been killed!"

Trowa reached up with both hands and cupped Duo's face, "Love, all of our missions have a chance of killing us. You know that."

Duo closed his eyes and pressed into the hands, "Idiot."

"I'm fine love. It's just a bruise. Sally already checked me out." Trowa informed him.

Duo opened his eyes and looked up at him, "After this mission I'm leaving the Preventers. I have to think about what's best for Liam."

"I understand." Trowa murmured as he lowered his head to kiss Duo.

Duo sighed into the kiss, feeling relieved that Trowa was home and his family was complete again.

"I love you." Duo whispered against Trowa's lips.

"I love you too." Trowa whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Une stared at the two men in front of her with a raised eyebrow, “You want me to tell you where  _ my _ agents are so that you may arrest them for not being born on Earth, is that correct?”

“Colonel Une we-” One agent began only to be interrupted by Une.

“It’s  _ Director _ Une, Agent Matthews.” Une corrected him, “And no, you don’t understand. The majority of my agents come from the colonies. If they are deported then I will not have enough agents left here on Earth to protect its people.”

Agent Matthews sneered at her, “We have warrants for their arrests. If you do not help us then you are standing in the way of justice.”

Une placed her hands flat on her desk and slowly stood to her full height of five feet two inches, though her boots knocked her up to five foot four inches. She glared up at the two E.S.I.C.E agents, “I will tell you this once. I will not give you my agents. I will not help you arrest them. You have sixty seconds to leave my building or I will give my agents permission to forcibly remove you.”

“You will regret this.” Agent Cummings told her, “Watch your step,  _ Colonel _ Une.”

Une narrowed her eyes at them, “You have fifty seconds.”

The two agents left her office and slammed her door shut as she reached for the phone to call down to the front desk, “Make sure the two E.S.I.C.E agents are given a  _ proper _ farewell when they leave.” Then she hung up and sat back down with a heavy sigh.

They had left a copy of the list of names on her desk and she picked it up to read through them. Several of the names immediately stood out to her.

_ Illegals to be brought in immediately: _

_ Heero Yuy* _

_ Duo Maxwell* _

_ Trowa Barton* _

_ Quatre Winner** _

_ Chang Wufei* _

The list went on and on but Une was only concerned about the first five names.

_ *Dangerous, approach with caution. _

_ **Currently not on Earth, refuse reentrance.  _

Une reached up to rub her temple, this was going to be a nightmare. She sat up straight and quickly sent a copy of the list to each of the former pilots and to the others on the list that worked for her and then sent a copy using a seperate and unknown email to the media with the list of names before leaving to go sit through several boring meetings. 

If she had looked closer at the list she would have seen another name that she recognized. 

_ Illegals under the age of 18: _

_ Liam Maxwell _

“Daddy!” Liam called through the door, “Aunt Hilde says it’s time to eat!”

“We’ll be right there!” Duo called back as he slowly pulled away from Trowa who groaned.

“Noooo stay here!” Trowa whined.

Duo snorted and lightly swatted Trowa’s shoulder, “We need to get up, love. Our son will keep knocking until we do.”

Trowa pouted at him, “But I’m comfy!”

Duo rolled his eyes. He was well used to Trowa’s dramatics. He pulled away from Trowa and sat up fully before stretching. He was fully aware of Trowa’s eyes on his naked skin, “Don’t even think about it mister.” He said as he climbed from the bed and bent down to pull his pants on, “Do you really want Hilde to pick the lock so our son can run in here?”

“No…” Trowa pouted before he followed Duo’s path, “But I also don’t wanna get up.”

“Poor baby.” Duo teased as he turned and gave Trowa a kiss. He pulled away before Trowa could deepen it and pulled on a shirt, “Get dressed so we can go join Hilde and Liam.”

Trowa let out a long suffering sigh, “Fine. I guess I can deign to grace the others with my presence this once.”

Duo rolled his eyes again as he waited for Trowa to put on his clothes. When he was done they walked to the door and Duo swung Liam up into his arms, “Hey there munchkin, you been good for your Aunt Hilde?”

“Yep! I helped cook dinner!” Liam informed them.

“You did?” Trowa asked, “What are we having?”

“Steak, mashed taters, and green beans!” Liam chirped.

“Oh one of my favs!” Trowa told him as he took him from Duo’s arms, “Which part did you make?”

“The mashed taters!” Liam exclaimed, “They taste yummy!”

“Do they now?” Duo teased, “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

Liam nodded, “Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Why?” Duo asked, “Why do you want to sleep with your stinky old dads, huh?”

“You’re not stinky!” Liam exclaimed loudly.

“But we’re old?” Trowa asked as they entered the kitchen.

Liam nodded.

“What about your Aunt Hilde? Is she old?” Duo asked him.

“No! She’s young!” Liam told him wisely. 

“We’re the same age.” Duo informed him, amused.

Hilde arched an eyebrow at them.

“Really?” Liam asked amazed, “But Uncle Fei always calls you old coots!”

Trowa snorted, “Your Uncle Fei is also the same age we are.”

Liam looked up at them with wide eyes, “Is that why all of you have grey hair?”

Duo near about tripped at Liam’s words while Hilde burst out laughing. Trowa gave Liam a deadpan look but the soft vibration of his shoulders showed his amusement. 

Liam looked between the three adults confused, “Did I say something funny?”

“Only to old folks.” Duo told him.

Liam tilted his head confused before he shrugged, “But can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Ask your daddy Trowa.” Duo told him.

Trowa threw a glare at Duo and grinned back.

“Daddy Trowa, can I sleep with you and Daddy Duo tonight?” Liam asked him, his eyes wide and his lower lip poking out for good measure, “Please?”

Trowa made the mistake of looking at him and felt his will to say no disappear, “Damnit… yes. You may sleep with us tonight.”

“That’s a swear word!” Liam pointed out, “Daddy Duo, you still have to put money in the jar too!”

Duo twitched, having forgotten about it, “I do, don’t I?” He pulled a quarter from his pocket to put in the jar. 

“No daddy! You said three bad words!” Liam chirped, “That’s two more quarters!”

Duo twitched again and pulled out fifty cents to add to the jar that was quickly filling up. 

“You might as well add a dollar.” Hilde told him smirking, “How many words did you say at the office?”

Duo glared at her.

“Daddy Duo said bad words at work?” Liam asked concerned. 

“Daddy did, but only because your Aunt Hilde gave him bad news.” Duo informed him. 

Hilde rolled her eyes, “Just put the money in Maxwell so we can eat before it gets cold.”

“Daddy Trowa needs to put in his quarter too!” Liam told him as he patted Trowa’s shoulder.

Trowa nodded and walked over to the jar. He stopped beside Duo and reached in Duo’s pocket to pull out a quarter only to have Duo’s hand smack his.

“No stealing in front of the kid.” Duo warned him.

“Stealing?” Liam asked, “That’s a dollar!”

Trowa pouted, “My wallet is in the bedroom.”

“I’ll go get it!” Liam chirped, “Down daddy!”

Trowa sighed and put Liam down. Liam ran to their bedroom as Duo called, “No running in the house!” Liam slowed to a walk and was back within a minute with Trowa’s wallet.

“Here you go daddy Trowa!” Liam bounced as he gave Trowa the wallet. 

“Thank you little one.” Trowa told him as he ruffled Liam’s hair before he pulled a dollar and twenty five cents out of his wallet to put in the jars. 

There were three jars sitting next to each other on the counter. A swear jar, a stealing jar, and a lying jar. The last one was only ever used by Trowa and Liam. The second one was only used if one of them was caught stealing, and the first one was used by Duo and Trowa who let out a curse in front of Liam at least once a day. 

After the money was in the jars they finally sat down to eat. The steak was cooked perfectly, the green beans were excellent, and the mashed potatoes were very lumpy. Then, while Duo cleaned up the kitchen, Trowa gave Liam a bath before they all settled down on the couch to relax. 

Duo turned on the news and sighed when the program changed.

_ “Gundam Pilots: Where are they now?” _

Liam looked up from his coloring book to look at the tv. He looked back at Trowa and Duo, “Daddy, weren’t you a Gundam Pilot?”

Duo smiled softly at him, “I was, so was your daddy Trowa.”

“Does that mean that Uncle ‘Fei, Uncle ‘Ro, and Uncle ‘Quat are also pilots?”

“They were yes.” Trowa told him, “That was a long time ago, though.”

“Can I be a Gundam Pilot?” Liam asked.

Duo and Trowa exchanged looks, “No love. You can be a pilot of an airplane or a helicopter or even a space shuttle, but not a pilot for a Mobile Suit.”

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not safe.” Duo said, “Especially for kindergarteners.”

“We almost died several times while piloting, little one.” Trowa informed him, “And we had been trained to pilot.”

“Why can’t I be trained?” Liam wanted to know. 

Duo sighed, “Because it’s not safe and I would rather rebuild Deathscythe to pilot myself than ever let you fight in war like we did.”

“But-”

“That’s enough Liam.” Trowa interrupted, “I think that’s enough tv now.”

"Why don't I tuck you in, Liam?" Hilde asked him.

"No! Sleeping with daddy Duo and daddy Trowa tonight!" Liam angrily told her.

"Keep up with the attitude and you'll be sleeping in your own bed." Duo warned, "Clean up your crayons and then brush your teeth."

Liam quickly cleaned up his crayons and hurried off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"I'll go change the sheets." Trowa murmured, "Night Hilde."

"Night Tro, Duo." Hilde returned as she stood and headed for the guest suite above the garage.

"Night Hil." Duo waved as he stood and headed to the bathroom to make sure Liam was brushing correctly.

Ten minutes later they were laying in bed, Liam tucked in between them.

"...and the boy drifted off to sleep, to dream happy dreams." Duo quietly said as Liam slowly fell asleep.

Liam curled further into Trowa causing the man to chuckle.

"He missed you." Duo told him.

"I missed him too." Trowa whispered.

Duo smiled, "He's not the only one that missed you."

Trowa gave him a tired smirk, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Duo simply said before he leaned over and gave Trowa a soft kiss before he pulled away, "Get some sleep love."

"You too."

Duo smiled and wrapped an arm around them both before settling down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed and autumn transformed into winter. They had made no progress in finding Silas Spokane and it frustrated everyone working on the case to no end. 

The school had implemented chemical bomb threat drills much to the parents and some teachers horror. 

Meanwhile families had started to disappear as the E.S.I.C.E became more active and gained more supporters. Some families had started to carry around the documents that proved they were legal citizens of Earth.

"This is bad." Wufei muttered to Duo when he came to pick up Liam, "Two more kids from my class haven't come to school."

"We're doing what we can but most of our resources are going towards finding Silas." Duo whispered back.

"We've got to do something." Wufei hissed quietly, "Our names were on that list."

"We'll be fine. Just focus on the mission for now." Duo told him, "We'll see you on Monday."

Duo picked up Liam and carried him out to the truck.

"Daddy, can we play outside when we get home?" Liam asked.

"Of course we can." Duo replied, "Not long though, it's too cold."

"Okay!" Liam cheered as he was buckled into his booster seat.

Duo chuckled and started the truck. Once they were on their way home Liam started talking about what he had learned that day. Duo listened and chimed in when appropriate.

It didn't take them long to get home or long for Liam to start throwing snowballs at Duo, giggling the entire time. 

They didn't stop until an unmarked car pulled up behind Duo's truck.

“Go inside.” Duo told Liam.

Liam took one look at the two leaving the truck and ran inside.

“Agent Duo Maxwell?” One asked.

“I’m Agent Dick Strate and this is my partner Agent Lohn Johnson.”

Duo bit the inside of his lip. This wasn’t the time to burst out laughing.

“I can already tell you aren’t from the Preventers.” He stated.

“Correct.” Agent Strate informed him, “We are from the Earth Sphere Immigration and Customs Enforcement.”

“I see…” Duo said slowly, “Why are you here?”

“We are here to take you and your son into custody due to being illegal residents.” Agent Johnson spoke up, “If you come quietly we won’t need to use force.”

“Illegal resident?” Duo asked, “My son and I have dual citizenship. Now, get off my property.”

“Sir, we have a warrant to take you into custody.” Agent Strate said, “If you don’t come with us then we are authorized to use force.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Duo growled, “You have five seconds to get off my property or I’ll have you arrested for trespassing.”

The two E.S.I.C.E agents exchanged looks before looking back at Duo, “We warned you.”

Duo realized too late that more agents had appeared from the other side of his property. He turned as he heard Liam scream only to be hit on the back of the head by something heavy.

“DADDY!” 

Was the last thing he heard as he hit the ground hard.

* * *

“Where are they?” 

The person flinched as Trowa leaned in close.

“I won’t ask again.” Trowa growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“I… I don’t know!” The person cried.

“Oh I think you do.” Trowa purred, “And we’re not leaving until you give me the information I want to know.”

The person whimpered and brought their arms up to shield their head.

“Oh-three.” A voice behind them called.

Trowa ignored them as he focused on his prey. Agent Dick Strate, one of the agents who had taken his family.

“Oh-three.” The person said again.

“What?” Trowa snapped as he turned to glare at them.

“There’s been movement.” Heero informed him, “A man matching oh-two’s description was seen leading a group of adults and children into the forest outside of the Oakwood Detention Center.” 

Trowa growled, “Why are we still here then?”

Heero gave him a droll look, “We just received the information. Oh-four and oh-five are staying behind. Grab your gear and let's go.”

With one last look at the shivering man behind him, Trowa stormed from the room. Heero was right behind him. 

“Slow down, Trowa.” Heero ordered.

Trowa ignored him as he exited the building and headed straight for his jeep. Heero grabbed his arm and spun him around causing Trowa to growl and throw Heero to the ground. Heero landed with a grunt and quickly swept Trowa’s feet out from under him before straddling him to the ground.

“You need to calm down.” Heero ordered, “If you want to get Liam and Duo back safely then you need to be calm and clear headed.”

Trowa growled again but knew Heero was right. He took a deep breath and let himself relax. They would get to them soon. Duo was strong and would protect everyone he was with. Liam was fine, Duo wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Trowa opened his eyes and nodded at Heero who got off him with a grunt before helping him up, “You’re right. I need to focus if I want to get my family back in one piece.”

“They’ll be fine.” Heero told him.

“I know.” Trowa said, “Let’s go.”

They climbed into Trowa’s jeep and took off in the direction of Oakwood Detention Center. It wasn’t far but it was far enough away that Trowa wished he had his Gundam still.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Heero told him, “But the Gundams would only be a hassle here.”

“I know… but it’d be faster.” Trowa said, his hands tightening on the wheel. 

Heero eyed him, “They’ll be fine. Duo is there.”

Trowa nodded and focused on driving as Heero called Sally to arrange medical transportation. 

* * *

Duo looked around as the group made their way through the woods. So far they hadn’t run into any guards but it was only a matter of time and if they came with weapons… there was no way he’d be able to protect everyone. 

“Daddy?” Liam asked.

“What is it, Liam?” Duo asked quietly.

“Can we stop for the night? I’m tired.”

“Soon.” Duo told him, “We need to find a place that’s sheltered.”

“Okay.” Liam said.

Duo glanced behind him to see most of the group had started to lag behind, “Crap… Alright! Everyone we’re gonna stop here! Stay on your guard and don’t wander too far away! We don’t want to risk anyone being caught!”

Most of the group sank to the ground at his words and he felt pity for them. They weren’t trained for this. They were civilians, children. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes Liam?” Duo asked as he sank to the ground at the base of a tree.

“Do you think Daddy Trowa is looking for us?”

“Of course he is.” Duo assured him, “Along with your Uncles Heero, Quatre, and Wufei.”

Liam curled up in his lap and clutched Duo’s shirt, “Daddy?”

Duo sighed, “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine little one.” Duo told him.

“But I saw them hurt you.”

“They tried to hurt me. They didn’t do a good job.”

Liam frowned up at him but before he could say anything Duo pressed a finger to his lips and Liam knew it was time to be quiet. He clung to Duo and looked around to try and see what his dad had but he couldn’t see anything.

The other adults seemed to have seen it too as they ushered the children into the shadows of the trees as the treetops started to wave with the wind of a chopper.

The search was on. It was going to be a long night.

By morning they were all soaking as it had started to rain. Duo was exhausted as he hadn’t slept since he had woken in a room with at least twenty others. Half of them hadn’t made it out but all of the children had and in Duo’s mind that was what mattered the most.

“Daddy?” Liam asked groggily, “I’m cold.”

“I know love.” Duo whispered, “We’re all cold. But your Daddy Trowa should be here soon.”

Liam looked up at him with wide eyes before pressing closer as a slight breeze blew through their hiding space. 

Duo hid his wince as Liam pressed against his broken rib but he didn’t dare move his son away from him. 

True to Duo’s word, Trowa and Heero happened upon them less than an hour later with several others following them.

Duo gave a sigh of relief and climbed to his feet, he met Trowa before the others even knew that help had arrived. 

He fell into Trowa’s arms and the taller male wrapped them in a tight hug, “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Duo hugged him tighter before his grip loosened as the last of his energy left him. Trowa easily shifted him into his arms.

“Daddy’s hurt.” Liam told him, “He didn’t want me to know but I saw him get beat up.”

“It’s okay now love.” Trowa told Liam as he helped the boy shift onto Trowa’s back, “I’ve got you both.”

* * *

Wufei stared at the janitor from the corner of his eye. The man was acting strange and Wufei swore he had seen the man somewhere before. 

It took far longer than he liked to recognize the man as Silas Spokane. He let out a string of internal curses as he pulled out his phone to text Noin who was currently undercover as the schools principal. 

This was the worst possible time for this to happen with Duo, Trowa, and Wufei all gone and with Quatre being watched by the E.S.I.C.E. 

“Class we are going to go outside with Ms. Cara’s class to look for fossils. Line up at the door.” Wufei said calmly.

As his students lined up Wufei nodded to the other teacher who had her class lining up with his, “Alright follow me!” 

Once his students were outside Wufei slipped back inside and noticed that other classes were carefully making their way outside as well. He looked around for the janitor and found him slipping into a doorway that led down to the schools boiler room. 

Wufei followed him without a second thought. He had to capture him before he could unleash the virus. 

He didn’t expect the sudden burst of pain that erupted in his chest or for the ground to suddenly be so close.

“You think you’re so sneaky little Preventer.” A voice growled in his ear before he was yanked to his knees by his hair, “Well guess what? You’re gonna get the full blast of my new and improved virus!”

Wufei grunted in pain as he was dragged across the room and chained to a pipe. His vision was blurred and he could barely keep them open. He was, in Duo’s words, well and truly fucked. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of low beeping filled his ears as he regained consciousness. It was the first thing he noticed and the only thing he could focus on. After a while he opened his eyes a sliver and stared up at the white ceiling of the hospital. 

He let out a small groan and heard a quiet chuckle to his right.

“You’re awake. ‘Bout time.” Came Duo’s voice, “We were starting to worry.”

Wufei blinked and turned his head towards Duo’s voice. 

“You’ve been unconscious for a week now.” Duo informed him.

“Wh-” Wufei tried to talk but his throat was dry.

Duo picked up a cup of water with a straw and pressed it against Wufei’s lips so he could drink.

“What happened?” Wufei asked.

“You followed Spokane and he shot you before releasing the virus.” Duo said, “Sally managed to create a vaccine but you’ll still feel the effects for a while.”

Wufei blinked, he didn’t remember any of that, “When can I leave?”

Duo shrugged, “When Sally lets you? She should be here soon to check up on you.”

As Duo finished speaking the door opened and Trowa walked in with three children attached to him. Wufei squinted at him, unsure if he was seeing things correctly.

“Hey babe, thought you were taking them to get food.” Duo commented as he turned to look.

“They decided they didn’t want to eat.” Trowa responded as he walked further into the room.

“Oh?” Duo mused, “What changed your minds? You three were begging for food half an hour ago.” 

“We want you to come with us, Daddy.” Liam said as he let go of Trowa and skipped over to Duo.

“You know that Daddy Duo can’t leave the room until Dr. Sally lets him.” Trowa reminded him.

“Can we eat here with daddy then?” Liam asked.

“I don’t see why we can’t.” Trowa agreed, “But to do that, we have to go get food.”

Liam nodded and took Trowa’s hand as they left again.

Duo chuckled and turned to see Wufei’s perplexed look, “You’re wondering who the two extra kids are?”

Wufei gave a small nod.

“They were taken by the E.S.I.C.E.” Duo told him, “We haven’t been able to find their parents so while we’re looking for extended family Trowa and I are looking after them.”

“Ahh.” Wufei nodded, “That makes since. Why isn’t Sally letting you leave?”

“Busted ribs.” Duo informed him, “She isn’t very happy with me at the moment.”

Wufei snorted before wincing in pain.

“Easy. You’re gonna be sore for a while.” Duo told him. 

“Yeah, I can feel that.” Wufei groaned as Sally entered the room.

“Afternoon boys.” Sally greeted, “It’s good to see you awake, Wufei.”

Sally walked over and pulled down the blanket that was covering him to inspect his wound, “It’s healing nicely. How are you feeling? Any difficulty breathing, nausea?”

“No.” Wufei answered, “Just sore.”

Sally nodded, “I want to keep you one more night but if everything continues to heal, you should be able to go home in the morning. You will of course need someone to keep an eye on you.”

Wufei groaned.

“He can stay with us.” Duo told her, “We still have the guest apartment above the garage.”

“Perfect.” Sally agreed, “You can both leave in the morning. I’ll let the nurses know so they can start prepping.”

With that Sally turned and left the room and Duo leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

“One more night in this place and we’re home free.” 

“You don’t need to keep an eye on me.” Wufei told him, “I’ll be just fine in my own apartment.”

“Nope.” Duo responded, “We still don’t know if there will be any side effects from the virus or the vaccine so it’s best if you stay with us.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Duo interrupted, “You’re coming home with us even if Trowa has to throw you over his shoulder and carry you home.”

“Fine.” Wufei sighed, “I guess I’ll have to suffer through your company for however long I’m there.”

Duo grinned at him, “That’s the spirit!”

* * *

The next morning found Duo, Trowa, and Wufei climbing out of Trowa’s jeep. 

“Home sweet home.” Duo sighed in relief.

Wufei looked around, it had been awhile since he’d last been there, “Where are the kids?”

“Inside with Heero.” Trowa told him.

“You left Heero alone with kids?” Wufei asked.

“He’s really good with them.” Duo grinned, “Come on. Jade and Jasper want to meet you.”

Wufei dutifully followed behind them as they led the way into the house. Once inside they could hear the kids squealing and Heero giving orders.

“Simon says stick out your tongue.”

Duo grinned and crept into the room, “Simon says jump on Heero!”

The kids shouted joyfully as they dogpiled onto Heero and grunted at the suddenness of it. He turned his head and glared at Duo who just grinned.

“Daddy’s home!” Liam cheered as he untangled himself from the mess and ran over to Duo.

“Hey bud.” Duo greeted as he picked him up, “Miss me?”

Liam nodded.

Duo smiled and kissed his head, “I missed you too.”

Jasper and Jade stood shyly next to Heero until Duo bent down and opened his arms. They rushed over and clung to him, their black hair sticking out from Liam’s honey blond hair. 

Jade looked up at him with her dark turquoise eyes, the same shade of her brothers.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Duo asked.

“What happens if they can’t find our family?” She asked quietly.

“Then you’ll stay here with us.” Trowa spoke up, “We’ve more than enough room.”

Duo nodded, “That’s right. If we can’t find your family then you’ll stay with us.”

“Really?” Jasper asked.

“Really.” Duo told him.

They beamed at him and hugged him tight.

“Alright, you ready to meet Wufei?” Duo asked them.

They nodded and turned to look at him. Wufei smiled softly and knelt down, “Hello.”

They gave him a shy smile, “Hi.” Then they hid in Duo’s arms.

Duo laughed, “Why don’t you three go play in the living room?”

“Okay!” Liam said as he bounced away. 

Jade and Jasper followed at a more sedate pace. 

Duo stood and stretched, “Thanks for watching them, ‘Ro.”

“It’s no problem. They’re well behaved, unlike someone else I know.”

Duo just grinned, “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Tro is very well behaved.”

Trowa snorted, “I’ll show you well behaved.”

Duo squealed as Trowa grabbed him and started to tickle him, “Tro! Stop! AHAHAHAHA! STOP!” He laughed.

Wufei rolled his eyes, “Children.”

Trowa stopped tickling Duo but continued to hold him as Duo leaned back against him as he regained his breath.

“We’re not children, we just aren’t afraid of having fun.” Trowa pointed out.

Wufei snorted, “I’m going to my room.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Heero asked.

“Tell him what?” Duo asked.

Heero arched an eyebrow, “Do I really need to say it?”

“Say what, Heero?” Trowa responded.

“That you two want to be more than friends with him.”

“Stay out of it.” Duo told him, “What we do is up to us.”

Heero shrugged, “Just asking. I’m going to head out. I’ll let Quatre know you arrived home safe and sound.”

“See ya later.” Duo waved before turning to head into the living room where the kids were playing.

“Drive safe.” Trowa told him as he walked Heero out.

“I will.” Heero nodded.

Trowa watched him leave and then looked up at the window that was part of the guest suite above the garage. Wufei had opened the curtains and he could see the Asian male as he unpacked.

They would tell him, in their own time. When they were both ready and when they believed Wufei was ready to hear it. 

“Daddy Trowa! Come color with us!” Liam called.

“Coming!” Trowa called back as he closed the door.

Everything was as it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some art of the kids!

Liam Maxwell

Jade

Jasper


End file.
